


The Wolf Prince and his Dark Knight

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Swap, Fate Swap, M/M, Nyxnoctocalypse, Roleswap, nyxnoctweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Nyx Ulric, the rebellious 21-year old prince of the Wulfric Kingdom. Son of Queen-Regent Asteria Ulric. The Chosen; the King of Light.Noctis Lucis Caelum, a jaded 30-year old refugee from Cavaugh, Old Lucis. Son of renowned hunter Regis Lucis Caelum. Soldier of the infamous Kingsglaive.A prince falls in love with his knight; a knight falls in love with his prince.It's the same old story, dancing to a different tune.





	1. The Prince

****All knew of the Prince of Wulfric and his endeavours. Of his bloody battles fought throughout the land against an empire bent on destroying his home. Of his hard-won victories over the men-made-of-metal and creatures-made-of-darkness. Of his grieved losses, for the people who’ve fought by his side and for his name.

Prince Nyx Ulric was a hero of the people, the stuff of old wives’ tales and stories roleplayed by children. A scion of the old warriors and their teachings, trained and taught in the art of their clan’s combat. The first one to drop into the fray, leading his fellow warriors into combat; the last one to leave the fight, protecting his comrades while beating back his enemies. Flanked by his most loyal companions, four brave souls who’d go through hell and back with him.  

Prince Nyx Ulric was the shining beacon of hope to all of Wulfric. That the son of the Sleeping King, was next in line to the throne; the chosen one, the one to lead their glorious nation into a brighter future. The one to fell the final blow against Niflheim, the one to cast out and away the shadows of land, the one who’d slay the daemons of the long nights.  

Prince Nyx Ulric was to be crowned as king one day. The King of Light, as prophesied by the Astrals in the legends of Eos. The Chosen King, as decreed by the Oracles of Tenebrae. The True King, as sung in the songs and rhymes of childhood games. The King of Kings, as told to him by his father once upon a time.

Prince Nyx Ulric was a youth barely into his twenties. He loved his mother, the queen-regent, and his sister, the crown princess, very much. He admired his father for all that he’s done and watches over his sleeping form whenever he could.  

He liked to hang out with his best friend Libertus, who’d still sneak him out for a swim in the river beyond the castle walls. He preferred to train with Crowe rather than with the other Crownsguards, since she was the only one daring enough to hurl fireballs and thunderbolts at him. He studied with Luche over political and governing matters, often the one telling the other to relax more. He became fast friends with Pelna during their time together at basic, picking up new skills from one another.

He liked to watch the Saturday morning cartoons, his favourite ongoing series was about the adventures of Malboror-kun. His favourite food was the skewers bought from the southern districts of Aconitum, where the old man and his corner shop was at. He’s an early morning riser, used to roll right out of bed to do push-ups before he starts his day proper.

Nyx Ulric was a boy easily smitten by a pair of dull blue eyes, curtained by long black hair and sitting pretty atop of a refined nose. He was easily enamoured by the regal gait of the old hunter, who walked with a slight limp after a few steps. He was easily enthralled by the husky but boyish voice of the older man, only ever hearing the sound but never truly listening to his words. He was easily beaten by the jaded Kingsglaive soldier whom he had challenged to a duel, thrown onto his back with a winded grunt, the edge of a sword touching his neck in a sign of victory. He was easily swooning over the little half-smile the other man offered as he stood over him.

“Try again next time, your Highness,” the older man had said, sheathing his sword with one hand and holding the other out for him to grasp.

Nyx Ulric was a prince who fell fast and hard in love.

And Nyx Ulric was in love with a man named Noctis.

 _Joy_.

* * *

**Commentary:** I want to knock my head on something hard several times because I missed the first day by an hour lol. For nyxnoctweek / nyxnoctocalypse, I present the roleswap au no one asked for. Yeesh, I wish I could write my reports as easily as I did for this ficlet.


	2. The Knight

****No one has uttered the name Lucis Caelum in over two millennia. It tasted like taboo on the tongues of locals; it’s spat like a curse to be hurled at the depths of darkness. No one spoke of them because it was best to forget them, easier to ostracise the damned rather than save them.

This was what Noctis Lucis Caelum came to understand. This was what the world at large thought of his name. This was how strangers from across the land saw his family as. This was why he had to live his life in the shadows. This was how Noctis Lucis Caelum grew up to be Noctis Caelo.

And growing up as Noctis Caelo, differed from growing up as Noctis Lucis Caelum.

His home was Insomnia – the old city, the ruined city, the dark city – in Cavaugh. Homes built out of the ruins of a once shining city. Playgrounds for children tuned into battlegrounds for soldiers. Gardens maybe once full of flowers, were now full of graves stacked on top of graves. The heavens clouded by an ancient and evil blight; the colour called sky-blue was now a mere myth.  

His childhood friends were Gladiolus, Iris, Ignis and Prompto – children abandoned by their people just like he was. The Amicitia family who'd been by their side for the longest of times, a steadfast loyalty undeserved. Ignis who came from a family that left the mountains of Tenebrae to aid the ones forever trapped by their own shadows, escaping the fires that rained down on them. Prompto came to their home one day - small, scared and confused; hidden behind the tall stature of Uncle Cor, face dotted with drying black blood.  

His family included his father, his mother, his grandfather and...then someone. There was Aulea; strong Aulea with her sharp naginata, soft Aulea with her cheap oil paints. There was Mors; wise Mors sharing the history of their once-loved family, stubborn Mors still guarding their family heirloom. And there was his father, Regis; strong and powerful even at sixty, fighting back daemons and monsters with a sweep of his sword; kind to all within the community, caring to every one of his friends, loving as a husband, as a son and as a father.

There were others in the community, somehow living with them in Insomnia despite it all. While they weren't at all related by blood, they were family all the same. Cor and Uncle Clarus, with their cool swords and cooler fighting styles. Uncle Cid and Uncle Weskham, one all snark and the other all sass. Cindy and her parents from Leide, Aranea and Titus from north-eastern Cavaugh; just bits and pieces of a lost people from all across Old Lucis.

They'd been inseparable and unstoppable force; the small community living out in the depths of darkness, in the seat of despair, in the face of danger. They were the only few lights left still glowing in Noctis' dark world.

It dulled each year Noctis faced the world as a Caelo. For every time any one of them had been called out to the outside world. For every time someone summoned them beyond the gates. For every time when they had to fight someone else's battle. For two decades, they've been living at the beck and call of others, for the chance to just live in peace. For two decades, they've been called Caelo and not Caelum. For two decades, he had to listen to the whispers against and for his family.

He'd heard it all, the sound of the double-edged sword; how they'd curse the Lucis Caelums to hell and back for being traitors, how they'd praise the Caelos for their incredible prowess as hunters. It grated against his ears, made him want to scream out the truth to the whole world. But he knew the consequences. Knew the fates of those related in any way to the traitors of a time long past. Knew that for so long they were exiles in their own homes, was because it was a mercy to be prisoners of survival.

When the call came from Galahd – a royalty's desperate plea – to join the Kingsglaive of Wulfric, he could not refuse.

When the queen laid out her terms – a mother's manic reasoning – for their involvement with Wulfric, he could not refuse.

When the queen entrusted him to her son – a queen's surprising blasphemy – to be his knight, shield and sword, he could not refuse.

When the prince ordered him into a duel – a boy's arrogant flirtation – to challenge the Old Lucian blade with Wulfric design, he could not refuse.

When the prince commanded him through battle – a fool's misplaced bravery – in their war against machines and monsters, he could not refuse.

When the prince shadowed his every step – an admirer's warm love – trying to learn more of Old Lucis and Dark Lucis and everything in between, he could not refuse

When the prince begged to be kissed – an old man's mistake – one night after too long a battle, too much a loss, too broken a boy, he could not refuse.

When the prince asked for his deepest and darkest – two heathens' quiet embrace – because he's told his most deepest and darkest fear, he couldn't refuse.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum," he breathed into the boy's braids as the young prince slept through the night.

* * *

  **Commentary:** AHAHAHA a day late for this one. I need to double time to make up for today and yesterday. But yeeeeeesh.... 2nd entry for nyxnoctweek! Hmmm, gonna need to revisit roleswap lore now.


	3. The Heathens

****Nights in Galahd were different from those in Lucis. For one thing, they're short – gave way to daylight after a few hours of darkness. The sun actually _rose_ here; it took a while for Noctis to get use to the sunlight shining down on him. It hurt the first time round he travelled up to Galahd, his eyes too used to seeing in the dark. He hadn't gone back since, though for reasons other than just the sudden exposure to light.

Another reason was that nights in Galahd didn't have the usual groans of a Red Giant prowling nearby. If there wasn't a daemon making noise somewhere, that usually meant trouble and that often meant Noctis had to keep himself awake and aware of his surroundings; lest he'd be ambushed in his sleep.

Nights in Aconitum, the capital city of Wulfric were...disturbing. The sounds of wildlife surrounding the city was like a coeurl’s purr, rough to hear but too soft to catch; white lights stood out against the canopy as they glowed, small outposts and villages scattered across the region beyond the city. The city itself was alight and festive; warm lights shone like fireflies across the landscape, colours everywhere as the evening dimmed on. Full of life and vigour, a happiness that seemed eternal and false.

Noctis still hadn't gotten used to these Galahdan nights, even after serving in the Kingsglaive for three years. He lay awake at night, trying and failing to hear past the cheerful crowds outside, to look past the glow of the city below. Sometimes he actually missed being in the dangerous Lucian territories; it was familiar there at least. There, at least, he knew that everyone was living under the same black sky.

Here...

Here, the nights had hope.

“Hey,” Noctis turned towards the sound of the groggy call. Nyx had stirred himself awake from sleep, propping himself up beneath the blankets. “You’re awake again.”

Noctis allowed his small smile to show, if only to placate the younger man currently tangled in the sheets.

“I'm what you call an insomniac, Nyxie.” Noctis said. He chuckled when Nyx grimaced at the nickname. “Go back to sleep; don't let this old man keep you up.”

Noctis knew Nyx wouldn't listen, obviously; he held the record highest amount of times of being insubordinate after all, prince or not.

"Like you don't already do that," Nyx retorted, slurring his words a little as he sat up – instantly dropping his face between his legs, groaning in sleepiness.

Noctis let out a soft laugh, smile getting larger while he watched his prince struggle to keep awake.

The day before had been long for the both of them. Titus had pushed them through another one of his hellish training regime, trying to get Nyx's entourage working together as one unit. The focus had been to try work their attacks and defence around Nyx's own movement. Tricky, especially since they were all too used to going about their battles in their own ways.

“Hey...” Noctis stood up from the window sill he'd been sitting on, pacing over to the bed.  

He hadn't bothered to clothe himself when he first walked over to the large window, the night's cold air not bothering him much. The private quarters of the prince were secluded as well, high above the masses that it can't warrant a proper view for anyone far down below. The stone walls of the castle were cool beneath his feet as he walked towards where his prince was, still slumped over himself.

Noctis slipped his right hand under Nyx's chin, two fingers lifting his face up to properly speak to him. Nyx's eyelids were fluttering, torn between trying to keep them open and letting them fall close. Amused, his hand further slipped across Nyx's face, hand now cupping his right cheek. Nyx's head lolled to the side, resting heavily on his palm. Carefully, Noctis manoeuvred himself onto the bed once more, sliding underneath the blankets and next to the sleepy prince.

As he lied down on the soft sheets and down pillows, Nyx instantly curled around the man, arms wrapping around his torso and tugging him close. Another smile forced its way onto Noctis' face as the boy snuggled his way deeper into the embrace. Nyx laid his head on Noctis' chest, brown hair still in their braids and beads, tickling his skin. They hadn't managed to settle down at all when Nyx had called Noctis up to his quarters and descended upon him like a ravenous wolf. The bruises and wounds that needed tending to were being left alone. The single braid that Nyx had woven into his hair this morning was still there. Their clothes were probably somewhere on the floor...or outside by the door.

"Comfy?" Noctis whispered, wrapping his own arms around the boy.

Nyx wasn't small or slight or slender; he was tall, almost as tall as Noctis, broad and lean with muscle. But he cuddled like a bear, used his arms and legs – his whole body really – whenever they settled down side by side.

"Mmmhmmm," Nyx nodded, breathing easy and deep. The boy leant down to press a kiss on his chest – where his heart was – before he said, "Don't leave me, please."

The question was harmless, innocent; Nyx just didn't want his personal cooler gone. Noctis knew that. But it did things to him, hearing those words. It was as if a million thoughts were racing through his mind, like comets, flashes of whites streaking through the sky; as if a thousand emotions were burning in his chest, like suns flaring majestically into the darkness of space.

_I don't think I could ever leave you now, Nyxie._

"Sorry, I got restless," Noctis kissed the top of his brow, leaving his lips to linger there as he spoke. "Go to sleep Nyxie."

Nyx shook his head, hair ruffling as he did so. "Not...if you're awake."

"You won't last the night, my princeling," Noctis smiled, carding his fingers through Nyx's hair.  

Nyx whined – a sound he only made around Noctis – in protest against his knight's advice, still stubborn. His fingers ghosted Noctis' sides, travelling downwards then back up, tickling Noctis enough that he let out a soft giggle.

"Make me last then," Nyx whispered, mouthing against his chest.

It was innocent at first, the lips moving on his skin. Simple pecks that the prince was showering him with, some of them soft from sleep, others seemingly awake enough to leave a loud 'muack' sound. Hands rubbed small circles at his waist, fingers gripping tightly there for one moment before they ran upwards towards his neck and face. One hand rested on his shoulder; the other made a beeline for the earring cuff pierced at his auricle, playing with it as Nyx so often did. The longer Noctis felt those lips skim over his flesh though, felt that hand caress and toy with his ear, the more it was making his skin tingle with excitement.  

Then Nyx began leaving little nibbles along with his kisses – teasing and pulling, lapping and licking – trailing across his chest and along his collarbones. Noctis let out a soft and content hum as Nyx continued, teeth scrapping and lips sucking, adding more marks to the many already left there beforehand. He inhaled sharply when the same teeth raked gently over a nipple; gasped as Nyx flicked his tongue at the sensitive nub, once, twice; groaned softly when Nyx finally took to suckling it with his mouth.

Noctis stopped him before he went any further, quickly grabbing the back of Nyx's head and pulling him gently away. It wasn't that he wasn't up for another round; he would have gladly let Nyx have his way with him, if only to see the elation and adoration in the boy's eyes each time they met. But with Nyx being tired as he was, and Noctis being as nostalgic as he was, it didn't seem right.

Nyx whined again; he was pouting, bottom lip sticking out, eyes half-closed as he looked up at the older man.

Noctis couldn't help – like so many things tonight (and every other night) – the amused scoff that left him.

"Tempting, your highness. Very, very tempting." Noctis lifted a hand to brush Nyx's hair. "But not now. You had a long day."

Nyx mumbled something indiscernible in response. "Hmm?"

The prince let out an exasperated sound. "I said...don't call me 'your highness'...just...just Nyxie is fine..."

Noctis gaped at the reply, long enough for Nyx to bury his face into his chest, failing to hide the red that crept around his ears. He groaned out something, his voice muffled, but Noctis caught him saying things like 'ugh just ignore me' and 'oh gods kill me'.

The peals of laughter that erupted from him surprised them both; Noctis couldn't stop it once it started, the air being knocked out of him each time he laughed. What did it, what caused it, why he even began to laugh out loud in the first place stumped him.  

Maybe it was the lack of sleep finally getting to him. Maybe it was the sadness and nostalgia that had built up within him over the week, as he watched the black skyline beyond the city lights through the window of the prince's bedroom. Maybe it was Nyx – stubborn as a garula, wild as a behemoth, loyal as a chocobo – trusting him with so much vulnerability and softness that had taken them three years to forge. Maybe it was just Nyx being so damn cute right now.

It was a laugh slow to die down; he was winded and grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt. An arm had come around his face, covering his eyes where tears had seemingly appeared at the corners.

Gods...when was the last time he's ever laughed like this?

When he was finally calmed down, still grinning like a fool, he brought his arm down to look back at his prince charmless. Nyx was wide awake now, blinking owlishly up at his lover. His face, so shocked as it was, sent Noctis into a fit of chuckles. That broke Nyx out of his reverie, his expression shifting from amazed to annoyed.

"Really? You're laughing at my expense? Really?"

Noctis shook his head, smiling still, his cheeks so sore but his heart so full. He sat up quickly, tugging his prince up along with him, smothering whatever complaints Nyx was about to give with a long and deep kiss. The small 'mmph' Nyx made as their lips met gave way to a slow and low moan. Noctis' hands grasped the sides of Nyx's face, fingers carding through the braids, pulling him in as close as he possibly could. If he could, he would have pressed harder until his lips went numb; gone deeper until his moans turned desperate; made the kiss last for so long until his lover couldn't breathe.

He broke the kiss off before their tongues and teeth decided to play, but it still left the two of them panting heavily. Some when, Noctis had closed his eyes – trying to savour the touch of chapped lips upon his own, the sounds of ethereal delight he elicited, the knowledge that Nyx was there. When he opened them, it was to the sight of a blissed boy, cheeks dusted red and eyelids fluttering from the intimate sensations rather than sleep.

Noctis tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Nyx's. He watched as his eyes finally open, grey clouds looking into ocean blues. They were so bright for such a dull colour; full of life and light, vigour and strength. There was a sea of emotions in those eyes of the prince, a sea Noctis would love to sail out to and be lost at. They shone brighter than the fairy lights strung up along the sidewalks of Aconitum, and glowed as beautiful as the full moon hanging out in the sky tonight. His eyes were incomparable to the nightlife outside; they were true, honest and beautiful.

And they were his to look into and to fall for every single night.

"Nyxie." Noctis said, rubbing his nose against Nyx's. "Nyxie...Nyxie~ My Nyxie."

"Gross." Nyx replied, wrinkling his nose. "You're sounding like an old man crooning at his cat."

"That's because I am an old man." Noctis leaned away, but didn't let go of Nyx's face. "And you're more like an oversized puppy."

"Am not," he sounded indignant, but the small and shy smile betrayed him for his affections.

"You followed after me whenever you could when I first joined the Glaives. You get insanely happy whenever I praise you during training. And you play fetch really well, going after those kukris you always throw around."

"Wow, old and rude. Why did I fall in love with you in the first place?"

Noctis hummed, leaning back to settle down into the pillows and sheets once more, pulling the prince down with him. "As I recall? I was a dark, mysterious and handsome stranger. Very fall-in-lovable. Very, very much fuckable too. Crowe mentioned you were waxing poetry about me and my beard once."

"Lies. Crowe knows nothing." Nyx retorted, settling atop of Noctis. He crossed his arms over the man's chest, perching his chin in the groove between the two, gazing up fondly at Noctis. “And now look at what you've done, knight. The prince is wide awake now.”

Noctis ran his fingers through Nyx's hair again. "Mmm, forgive me then your highness. But you've managed to break me out of my slump."

The smile around Nyx's lips started to droop. "Hey, no. Come on. No feeling bad about that." He placed a finger at the corner of Nyx's mouth, pushing up against it as if to force the smile back into place. "You brought me out of it."

Nyx didn't return the banter. He was quiet as he looked up at Noctis, watching him for his tells and ticks, reading him for any other hidden truths than what he's just given. Then, he moved to kiss the finger still lingering by his mouth, a quick peck on the pad and nail.

"You were by the window again." He said, bringing a hand up to clasp around the Noctis', the one he'd just kissed. "Something caught your eye?"

_Why weren't you here next to me?_

"Your room has a really good view of the skyline."

_I miss my home and all its darkness._

"What, am I not good enough of a view for you?"

_I'm sorry I can't fill the hole in your heart for you._

"You're more than just a pretty view Nyxie. Better than the view outside. Better than any view I've seen."

_You are my whole world now, Nyx; no matter what._

"Oh?" Nyx finally smiled – cheeks lifting, eyes crinkling, making the little tattoos beneath them crease. "Prove it."

_I want to be yours forever, Noctis._

Noctis smirked in return as Nyx lifted himself up to properly straddle him. As he leant down to catch Noctis in another kiss, hands roaming upwards to play with Noctis' earrings, laughter bubbling past his lips as Noctis' scruff tickled him, Noctis thought. As his own hands wandered over the amazing lithe body between his palms, as he purposely tickled Nyx's chin with his beard, he wondered. As they kissed until dawn broke, whispered sweet nothings until daylight trickled in, forgot about the gloomy black skies beyond Galahd and her islands, Noctis pondered.

And before they fell into each other's arms and slept the rest of the morning away, Noctis had an epiphany

Nights here in Galahd may be different. Nights here in Aconitum may have felt wrong.

But nights together with Nyx had been spent sneaking off beyond the city limits to skinny dip in the cold river from Nyx's childhood. Nights together with Nyx had been used for beating Libertus in another arm wrestling challenge, over drinks and food in the hole-in-wall food stall of the lower districts. Nights together with Nyx found them side by side in the bunk beds of their temporary military barracks, on the frontlines of war, sharing stories and comparing kill counts. Nights together with Nyx was spent kissing, and kissing and more kissing, in the small apartment found at the edges of the refugee districts.

Nights spent together with Nyx – his lover, his prince, his world, his heart?

They were the most hopeful nights he's ever had in his life.

* * *

  **Commentary:** THE END.

Lmao, nah. This isn’t the end of this au; not by a long shot. But I am sorry to have ended this particular fic at 3 chapters; it was supposed to last up until the end of nyxnoctweek after all.  ~~which i still fail at following deadlines for these challenges orz~~

Regardless! I hope you enjoy this long fic, ending of the challenge with much sweets and sads :3


End file.
